Talking to a Tree
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: It's been a few days since Annabeth has arrived to Camp with Luke. Since Thalia became a tree, how does Annabeth take this? How does she explain her emotions? Who will comfort her?


**Hi guys! I saw this picture, and I was inspired to make this. Enjoy! An don't forget to review. ;)**

**This is in Annabeth's point of view. She's seven. And is in CHB. Go figure...**

**This is also an one-shot. No more, no less. Unless you want it to be a small story...**

* * *

I ran, heading towards the flag. But before I could grab it, Marcella, a Daughter of Ares. She snarls, and glare at her, with my best glare. But then again, a seven year old against a 13 year old, the odds are against me. But I use the one thing I have: Intelligence. I think my godly parent is Athena, but I haven't been claimed yet. She charges towards me, but I quickly dodge, and trip her.

"Hey! You little twerp..."

But I run for the flag. I would want to finish the fight with her, but I've got a task to fulfill. I run as fast as I could possibly EVER go, and everyone (on my team) did whatever they could to get me to the other side.

_C'mon Annabeth! _I think to myself, gritting my teeth. _This is my first game. I can do this! I can! I-_

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

_-can't! HELP!_

I dare to look behind me, and I instantly regret it. Marcella tackles me, and I nearly lose grip of the flag.

_Think Annabeth, think!_

I realize that I have the flag with me. Who said I couldn't protect myself with it? I smack the flag as hard as I can against her, and she stumbles. Luke (he's on my team) runs toward her, and holds her back.

"Run Annabeth!"

And I do. We won. Everyone was cheering.

_I took on an Ares kid? Well, a little. I should tell someone..._

I excuse myself (earning a worried look from Luke), and I headed out.

* * *

I ran towards a certain pine tree, and sat at the trunks of it.

"Thalia! How are you?" I ask. I didn't expect any response, and I didn't get one.

"Well, that's okay. At least you're a simple walk away! Guess what?" Still no response.

"I took down an Ares kid today! Well, kinda. But you get the point, right?" I still got no response.

"Aw, c'mon Thalia, please talk. I...I know you're a tree and all, but please. I beat the other team on my first day! Can't you say anything about that?" She still doesn't say anything. A small tear runs down my cheek.

"P-please Thalia, come back. It's only been a few days, please come back. Couldn't anyone do anything? Can't anyone resurrect you? Won't you ever become a girl again? You need to come back! Luke and I have been waiting! Don't make me wait years and years for you to come back! Couldn't we use something to help you? P-please Thalia, come back!"

I start sobbing uncontrollably, thinking of all our adventures together.

_Why did it have to be Thalia? Couldn't it be to some dumb Seaweed Brain? Anyone but Thalia..._

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, and I see Luke, looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I feel a little better. Luke always knew how to comfort me in the toughest situations.

"Hey Annie. Talking to Thalia again?"

I sniffed, and looked at him.

"Yeah. I-I miss her so much..."

"I know. We all do. But she sacrificed herself for us. She'd want you to go out there, and prove to the world how much potential Annabeth Chase has. Even if that means fighting the whole world itself."

I cracked a small smile.

"Fighting the whole world? That sounds dangerous..."

"You'll be fine Annie. Remember the time where I accidentally ran into a monster?"

"Yeah! I told you to stay still, and we defeated it!"

"Exactly! You have potential! You can do anything. Thalia would be proud. I bet she already is."

I smiled. Luke always knew what to say. He always knew how to crack a smile on my face.

"Now c'mon Annie; we've got to go before the harpies get to us."

I walked with Luke back to the Hermes Cabin. I can't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

**So how was that? Was it good? Bad? Meh? Review! I'm looking at this video and OH MY GOD THE FEELS. IT'S KILLING ME. IN THE BAD WAY. D: It's about Percy and Nico (not Perico) but it's about...death. I'll leave it there. If you want me to continue, review! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
